Lethos
Summary Lethos (Sometimes simply referred to as the Demon King), is an immortal and one of the three primordial kings of Earth. His domain of existence is known as Hell, and it is a complete universe that he can control. He wishes to have control over the planet Earth, but has yet to strike against the planet. While originally a wisp of pure dark energy, when early humans bound the three primordial kings to a tangible form, Lethos became the demon king, and ruled over a dimension he created, Hell. He would create an entire army of demons there. He was also known to travel to the mortal realm every now and than to mingle with mortals, sometimes creating offspring, although only one is know to have survived. Personal Statistics Alignment: Evil Name: Lethos, The King of Demons Origin: The Adventure of Ages Age: Unknown Rank: Diamond Rank+ Threat Affiliation: The Legions of Hell Powers and Abilities Tier: '''At least '''High 6-A, possibly 5-B | Unknown, at least 3-A Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation (One of the first and strongest users of fire magic within the verse.), Summoning (Can summon his vast armies of demons from his own dimension), Mass Teleportation (Is able to teleport himself and his entire legion of demons interplanetary and inter dimensional), Flight, Regeneration (At least Mid-High), Size Manipulation (Has shown he can grow to the size of a large building, but prefers his human size), Expert Weapons User (Can fight on the level of skilled warriors with his staff while barely trying), Magic, Resistance to Most Magic, Ground Manipulation (Can create planetary earthquakes with upmost ease), Weather Manipulation (Can summon thunderstorms and create fire storms that cover large spans.), Resistance to Poison & Disease (As a primordial entity he is nigh-immune to poison and disease), Aura, Statistics Amplification, Life Manipulation (Can absorb the life essence of mortals) , Resistance to Death Manipulation (The Lich attempted to convert the Demon King to undead without knowing who he was, to obvious failure), Immortality (Type 1 and 2). | All Previous Greatly Enhanced, Energy Manipulation (Is a being of pure dark energy), Chaos Manipulation (Can alter humanoids within the universe by creating chaotic events), Reality Warping (Can alter events within the universe subconsciously) , possibly Teleportation, Intangibility (A being comprised of mist), Perception Manipulation (Makes beings see things they previously couldn't imagine), Spaceflight, Mind Corruption. 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''Multi-Continent Level, possibly Planet Level '''(Comparable to the Lich. Considered to be a high enough threat that Kestheus would be the only mortal with a slight chance of stopping him. Controls the legions of hell and can command them across the planet.) | '''Unknown, at least Universe Level '(One of the three primordial kings, a group of deities that have existed since the creation of the universe. Each one holds enough power to alter the universe in drastic ways if unbound, making them threats to the entire universe within this form.) 'Speed: ''' At least '''Subsonic, likely Massively Hyper-Sonic+, possibly Higher (Faster than most characters within the verse) | Unknown, at least Massively FTL+, possibly Omniscient '(Can travel the universe seemingly instantly, it is unknown whether this is speed based or teleportation.) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: '''At least '''Multi-Continent Class, possibly Planet Class '''(Considered to be one of the greatest threats to humanity in the universe. Comparable to the Lich) | '''Unknown, at least Universe Class ' 'Durability: '''At least '''Multi-Continent Level, possibly Planet Class | Unknown, at least Universe Class Stamina: 'Likely Infinite 'Range: '''Standard Melee Range with Melee, Extended Melee range with weapons, Fire Manipulation Varies from Hundreds of meters with Basic Spells to Thousands of Kilometers with Advanced Spells. Planetary with Demon summoning. | Varies Immensely from all the ranges stated above to Universal. '''Standard Equipment: War Armor, Summonable Weapons. Intelligence: Extremely High (Lethos has been around since the dawn of the universe. While originally a raging wisp of pure primordial energy, when bound to a non-ethereal form, he has an actual personality. He is one of the best strategic minds within the series, and is easily one of the highest skilled warriors within the verse.) | Unknown (A raging wisp of pure primordial energy, his intelligence cannot be estimated by humans.) Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Bound | Full Power Notable Attacks and Techniques Fire Magic: Lethos is an expert in utilizing fire magic, as he is one of the oldest users of it within the verse. His fire is presumably far stronger than most if not all other fire users within the verse. Demon League: Lethos commands an army of demons. Full Power: Within his full power form, Lethos is a nameless primordial mist of energy. Within this form he can warp the entire universe subconsciously. Other Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Category:Fire Users Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Size users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Demons Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Intangibility Users Category:Life Users Category:Evil Characters